


Weak

by valerielallemon



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (France) RPF, SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Songfic, being in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerielallemon/pseuds/valerielallemon
Summary: One sip, bad for me,Один глоток – губителен для меня.One hit, bad for me,Один удар – смертелен для меня.One kiss, bad for me,Один поцелуй – слишком силён для меня.
Relationships: Complicated Relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> 🎶 AJR — Weak 
> 
> I wish I could translate this into English but my knowledge of the language is not that good( sorry <3

"No thank you" is what I should've said  
"Нет, спасибо" - вот что мне нужно было сказать.  
I should be in bed  
Мне надо было остаться в кровати,  
But temptations of trouble on my tongue  
Но зов неприятностей у меня в крови,  
Troubles yet to come  
И они уже на подходе.

Проснувшись утром, телефон встретил меня сообщением, пришедшим еще ночью. К моему огромному удивлению оно оказалось от него... Серьёзно? Мне казалось, мы уже расставили все точки над і и моего общения ему не нужно. Так чего он еще хочет? 

Аксель: Привет, я вернулся в Париж, не хочешь встретиться?

Встретиться? Да он издевается надо мной... Сам игнорил меня около месяца, а теперь "не хочешь встретиться?" Блядь, конечно хочу. Но не могу же я так легко поддаться ему. Поэтому набираю следующее сообщение.

Максанс: Привет, прости, слишком занят. 

Ответ приходит незамедлительно. Он что, все это время сидел и ждал, пока я отвечу? 

Аксель: Неужели не найдёшь для партнёра по сериалу и минутки?

Значит, партнёра по сериалу. Ну для партнёра-то найду. Ладно, кого я обманываю. Сдаюсь. Моё желание увидеть его сильнее моей гордости.

Максанс: Ладно, в 18.00 на нашем месте. (зачеркнуто)

Нет. Если напишу "на нашем месте", то он сразу всё поймет. Не хочу, чтобы он подумал, что я только и мечтаю о том, как наконец увидеть его. Хоть так оно и есть.

Максанс: Ок, в 18.00 возле Le Grenier à Pommes

Кафе, в котором мы часто зависали после съемок или просто на выходных. Там всегда мало людей и можно было не волноваться, что нас кто-то заметит. А еще там очень вкусные блинчики, которые так обожает Аксель...

Аксель: Хорошо, уже жду встречи)

С чего бы это? Ничего не понимаю. Если честно, как-то подозрительно. Как бы не закончилось всё тем, что я снова буду страдать. Но на этот раз я не позволю этому случиться. Просто дружеская встреча партнёров по сериалу. Не более. Да? 

Максанс: Я тоже. (зачеркнуто)

Уф, нет-нет-нет. 

На самом то деле, планов на сегодняшний день у меня никаких не было. Но нужно же создать видимость занятости. Теперь придется скитаться из угла в угол, в ожидании.

Чёрт, я так по нему соскучился. Мне так сильно хочется обнять его. И если посчастливится, то может сегодня удастся это сделать. 

Время идёт слишком медленно, я уже успел и позавтракать, и в душ сходить, и десять раз переодеться, подбирая подходящий для встречи наряд. Даже книгу почитал, чего я не делал уже пару месяцев из-за плотного графика работы. Но как на зло сегодня заняться абсолютно нечем. Минуты тянутся как плавленый сыр на бутерброде, которым я пообедал. Может перенести встречу? Скажу, что дела отменились. Тогда не придется ждать так долго. Если я не увижу его в ближайший час — просто с ума сойду.

Максанс: освободился пораньше, можешь встретиться сейчас?

Пожалуйста, ответь да.

Аксель: могу, уже выезжаю

Хватаю свою джинсовку и выбегаю из квартиры, на ходу вызывая такси. Еще немного и он будет рядом. Держи себя в руках, Максанс.

Через пол часа я стою у входа в кафе, жду его. Проходит еще пять минут и передо мной останавливается такси, из которого выходит Аксель. Странно, что он не на своём байке. Но сейчас это волнует меня меньше всего. Мой взгляд прикован к его растрёпанным волосам, в которые так хочется зарыться руками. К его прекрасным голубым глазам, в которых я тону каждый раз. К его улыбке, которая может осветить целый квартал. Из оцепенения меня выводит его голос. 

— Максанс? Может ты перестанешь пожирать меня взглядом, будто я этого не замечаю? — Аксель подходит ко мне ближе и вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Ни привета тебе, ни банального вопроса "Как ты?" Вот так с ходу, давит на больное.

— А? Я не пожираю тебя взглядом. Не льсти себе, — отмахиваюсь и пытаюсь состроить невинное выражение лица. — Ну что? Пойдём? 

— Пойдём, — задев плечом, Аксель проходит мимо и заходит в заведение. Меня же будто током прошибает от этого безобидного контакта. Но я не подаю виду и иду следом.

— Так для чего ты хотел встретиться? — спрашиваю пожимая плечами и поджав губы. — Явно ведь не блинчиков поесть.

— Соскучился, — просто отвечает он и расплывается в милой улыбке. Я же не верю своим ушам. Соскучился? Аксель Орьян, вечно игнорирующий меня и мои попытки хотя бы просто поговорить, соскучился. Что-то здесь не так.

— Соскучился значит... Ясно. Наверное поэтому ты не отвечал на мои сообщения всё это время? — делаю глубокий вдох. Нужно показать все своё "безразличие" и не накинуться на него с объятиями и криками аля "ЗНАЕШЬ, Я ТОЖЕ ТАК ПО ТЕБЕ СОСКУЧИЛСЯ, ТЫ ДАЖЕ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ".

— Прости... — опускает взгляд в пол, точно как провинившийся щенок. — Ты же знаешь, постоянные спектакли, репетиции... 

— Манон, — добавляю, как бы между делом, и вижу как Аксель меняется в лице.

— Макс... 

— Это же она запрещает тебе отвечать на мои сообщения? Да?! — не сдерживаюсь и немного повышаю голос, совершенно неосознанно. Хорошо, что кроме нас в зале кафе только пару туристов и официант. Так что мы не слишком привлекаем внимание, сидя в самом углу, среди кучи горшков с высокими растениями.

— Ты же знаешь, как всё сложно, — вздыхает Орьян и поёживается. 

— Она в курсе, чем ты сейчас занят? Как же она отпустила тебя на встречу со мной, если даже не разрешает на сообщения отвечать? — вскидываю брови в неподдельном удивлении. Зуб даю, Манон ничего не подозревает об этой вылазке Акселя.

— Нет. Её нет в городе. И не будет ближайшие две недели. Она улетела с родителями в Нью-Йорк, — наконец поднимает голову Орьян и выжидающе смотрит на меня.

— Так вот как. Она только за порог, а ты уже бежишь ко мне и говоришь, что соскучился. Аксель, меня не устраивает быть твоей утешительной игрушкой, на время отсутствия твоей девушки, — сверкнув глазами, произношу я. Ну и зачем? Дурак. Показал как тебе "плевать". Просто молодец.

— Всё не так, как ты думаешь, Максанс, — Аксель отрицательно машет головой. — Я правда соскучился. Очень. И если ты так не хотел приходить, нужно было сразу сказать, — он часто моргает глазами и поднимается со своего места. Мне кажется или у него на глазах выступили слёзы? 

Браво, Максанс. Что ты наделал? Похоже, Аксель действительно соскучился по тебе. А ты довёл его до слёз.

Встаю с кресла и подхожу к нему, немного наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть в бездонные глаза, наполненные слезами.

— Аксель, эй, посмотри на меня, — он нехотя подводит свой взгляд, сталкиваясь с моим. — Прости. Ладно? Я дурак, — неуверенно обнимаю его за плечи и притягиваю к себе. — Я тоже скучал.

Орьян незамедлительно обнимает меня в ответ, прижимаясь поближе. Он не мог не воспользоваться такой возможностью. И я этому безмерно рад.

— Может, ну их... Эти блинчики, — все еще дрожащим голосом проговаривает Аксель.

— Есть другие предложения? — успокаивающе поглаживаю его по спине. Как же мне нравится прикасаться к нему. Никогда не хочу отпускать Акселя. 

— Давай напьёмся, — серьезно произносит он. Мне не послышалось? Аксель Орьян сказал "Давай напьёмся"? Вселенная точно сошла с ума. Но с другой стороны, если человеку хочется напиться, то он обязательно это сделает. Поэтому пусть лучше он сделает со мной, чем сам или в худшем случае с кем-то другим.

— Давай, — улыбка заиграла на моих губах, представляя этого парня абсолютно пьяным, после нескольких бокалов алкоголя. Он же абсолютно не умеет пить. Аксель будто почувствовал, что я улыбаюсь, стукнув меня в плечо.

— К тебе или ко мне? — прикусив губу спрашивает Орьян. 

— Ко мне, у меня уже и алкоголь есть, — пожимаю плечами.

— Хорошо, тогда поехали, — кивает он и уже через пару минут мы покидаем здание, чтобы поймать такси.

*** *** ***

One sip, bad for me,  
Один глоток – губителен для меня.

И вот Аксель на моей кухне, вливает в себя дорогое итальянское вино, однажды подаренное Рокко. Я следую его примеру. Алкоголь приятно обжигает горло и я невольно представляю какие сейчас на вкус губы парня сидящего напротив. Такие же горькие? Или наоборот сладкие? 

Похоже, Орьян заметил, куда я пялился и пошатываясь встал со стула, направляясь прямиком ко мне. Я замер в ожидании того, что случится дальше. Сейчас он либо поцелует меня, либо влепит пощёчину. Я согласен с любым исходом.

Аксель останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах от моего стула и его челюсть напряженно сжимается, как и кулаки. О-оу... Кажется, у меня проблемы.

One hit, bad for me,  
Один удар – смертелен для меня.

— На что уставился? Решил напоить меня и затащить в постель? — Орьян отшатываясь толкает меня кулаком в плечо, зло сверкая глазами. 

Надо же, так быстро успел наклюкаться. Еще и забыл, что сам предложил эту затею. У меня невольно вырывается смешок и это еще больше злит моего гостя. Поэтому, обретя некую устойчивость, Аксель размахивается, чтобы заехать мне по лицу, но он не рассчитывает сил и спотыкаясь падает прямо в мои раскрытые объятия. 

One kiss, bad for me,  
Один поцелуй – слишком силён для меня.

Вся злость мигом улетучивается и Орьян превращается в ласкового котёнка. Кажется, он абсолютно забыл, что только что собирался ударить меня по наглой роже, сейчас расплывшейся в улыбке. Спустя секунду я замечаю, как он прикрыв глаза тянется к моим губам, легко касаясь их, опаляя горячим дыханием. И будь я проклят, если бы это было не то, чего я хотел больше всего на свете. Но...

But I give in so easily  
Но я так легко поддаюсь,  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
И нет, спасибо – вот как всё должно закончиться,  
I should stay strong  
Я должен остаться сильным.

Я осторожно отодвигаюсь от него и заглядываю в затуманенные глаза.

— Завтра ты пожалеешь об этом, — вырывается прежде, чем я успеваю подумать. Аксель хмурится. Очевидно, он недоволен тем, что его отвергают, поэтому он отрицательно машет головой и вновь тянется ко мне. И, блядь...

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Но я слабак, что с того?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that,  
Боже, как мне нравится, когда я западаю на кого-то.

Я не могу сопротивляться этому. Просто не могу. Потому что отчаянно хочу поцеловать его. Завтра, если что, солгу, что тоже перебрал с алкоголем. Придумаю еще какую-нибудь отмазку. Неважно. Но сейчас, я просто отпускаю ситуацию на самотёк и уже сам захватываю губы Акселя и жадно вторгаюсь языком в его рот. Вижу, как ему это нравится, как он плавится под моими настойчивыми прикосновениями. Срывается тихий стон и я не понимаю чей он. Да и какое это имеет значение, когда тебе так хорошо?

I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Я слабак, и что с того?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
Боже, как мне нравится, когда я западаю на кого-то.  
I'm weak  
Я слабак.

На самом деле, я не до конца осознаю, что именно сейчас происходит. Аксель, очевидно, слишком пьян, мне нужно бы по-хорошему остановиться. Просто остановиться, пока не стало чересчур поздно. Потому что Орьян, по всей видимости, настроен вполне серьёзно и уже, все так же пошатываясь на своих двух, тянет меня по направлению в комнату. И помнит ведь гад. 

Я пытаюсь припомнить, когда он в последний раз был у меня. А это было чертовски давно. Но память о той ночи свежа до сих пор. 

Мы заваливаемся на кровать и в ту же секунду Аксель начинает стягивать с себя одежду. Я не смею пошевелиться и как завороженный ожидаю его дальнейших действий. Мозг прямо кричит "так нельзя, это неправильно", но, кажется, моему бешено вырывающемуся из грудной клетки сердцу абсолютно похуй на это. Поэтому, когда Орьян начинает раздевать меня, я поддаюсь. 

No thank you  
«Нет уж, спасибо»,  
They call me after dark, I don't want no part  
Они зовут меня в сумерках, но я не хочу участвовать

— Аксель, стой. Может нам стоит... — Последняя попытка остановить это безумие.

— Заткнись, — парирует Орьян и я чувствую его жгучее дыхание в области паха. Пожалуй, это конечная.

My habits, they hold me like a grudge  
Мои привычки удерживают меня, словно карма,  
I promise I won't budge  
Но я обещаю, что не передумаю.

Аксель оставляет легкие укусы на внутренней стороне бедра и шире разводит мои ноги, получая доступ к желанному. Он проводит языком от головки до основания члена и затем губы смыкаются на плоти. Я не могу сдержать стон, даже не пытаюсь. Это чувствуется так хорошо. Рот Акселя будто создан для моего члена. Особенно когда он заглатывает его полностью и начинает безудержно сосать. Кажется, это доставляет ему такое же неимоверное удовольствие как и мне самому. 

Я не смею отвести взгляд от развернувшегося вида. Наслаждаюсь каждой секундой. И, на самом деле, мне не требуется много времени, чтобы с громким выкриком кончить ему в рот. Нехотя оторвавшись от моего члена, Аксель облизывает губы и тянется вверх, где я встречаю его поцелуем. Его глаза прикрыты, а язык настойчиво сплетается с моим. Мне чертовски этого не хватало!

Он такой красивый, что им невозможно налюбоваться. Но сегодня Орьян не в настроении, чтобы играть в гляделки, он очевидно настроен на то, чтобы заполучить большее. Мы дошли до своей точки невозврата. 

И да, я слабак. Да, я люблю попадаться на его уловки. Господи, как же сильно я люблю попадаться на эти уловки.


End file.
